


Ladybugs, Cats, and Mice

by LauvlyTender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A new trend?, Chat likes Multimouse, F/M, Felix like Marinette, Marinette likes Mister Bug, Mister Bug, Multimouse, Multimouse just loves Mister Bug, OOOF Something different, One-shot at the moment, Probably gonna be a new story to write, Still obsessed, felinette - Freeform, no?, okay, oy - Freeform, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauvlyTender/pseuds/LauvlyTender
Summary: An Alternative universe where the miraculous was given to a different chosen for different reasons.





	Ladybugs, Cats, and Mice

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a story called 'Chat Chanceux'. I won't spoil the story but it is absolutely amazing so far.

The miraculous jewels worked in very mysterious ways. Not only have they brought lovers together, they’ve bonded people together as friends, sisters, and in this case, brothers. It was always assumed that the miraculous of creation and the miraculous of destruction were only paired to those of the opposite sex who would, in the end, turn out as lovers. This was certainly not true. Oh no. This case was different. Special perhaps.

“That suit makes you look like a girl.” Adrien cackled in his superhero form, pointing at his embarrassed newly transformed red and black super partner.

“You’re one to talk! That suit makes you look like you have some weird kinks or something.”

Adrien huffed, “I look awesome!” He crossed his arms and glared at the ladybug themed hero, “Admit you’re just jealous Fe.”

Felix rolled his eyes, “Come on. We have to go stop the akuma.”

“Right!” The two jumped out of Adrien’s window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, travelling towards the dangerous villain. “Hey! We’re finally spending quality sibling time!”

The red and black superhero groaned, “Enough chit-chat cat. We got work to do.” Adrien smiled and nodded. Maybe, just maybe, these new powers would let the two get closer together. After all, the brothers only had each other to count on after the disappearance of their mother.

“Wow! Real life superheroes! What are your guys names?”

Adrien pondered for a moment then grinned, “I’m Chat Noir.” He then pointed to his brother, “This is Ladybug.”

Felix growled and pushed his brother with one arm, making him yelp as he lost his balance and fell. “You can call me Mister Bug.” Just as the young reporter was about to speak, both of their miraculous beeped, signalling that it was time to go before de-transforming.

Alya’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she waved off the two heroes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chat! Come on! Let go of me. I swear I’m not an akuma!” A dark haired girl struggled to get out of Chat’s grasp and grumbled as he continued his hold. 

“Chat. Let her go.” Mister Bug landed on the rooftop the boy and girl were at and crossed his arms.

Chat rolled his eyes at his brother then sighed, “Ah fine.” He let the girl go reluctantly.  
“Thank you!” The girl rolled her shoulders, untensing her nerves. The girl squeaked as Felix approached her with furrowed eyebrows.

“Who are you?” Felix studied the girl’s outfit, “You’re not another Volpina, are you?”

“Pffft, no way! I’m no liar.” The girl shook her head. Mister Bug hummed at the girl and continued to look over her suit. She was pink, black but mostly grey. The dark haired girl had a tail that moved on it’s own, just like his brother’s but pink. Felix could hear Tikki in the back of his head claiming that the girl wasn’t lying and that this was indeed the work of another miraculous. He briefly remembered seeing the miraculous box and figured it was the rat jewel the girl possessed. However, she looked more like a mouse with her petite figure. But why would Master Fu risked putting another miraculous jewel into play? Why didn’t he tell him or his brother? “You’re kinda cute.”

Felix blinked at her, “I’m sorry?”

The girl giggled and leaned in close to the red and black superhero, “I take it back. You’re beyond cute.”

The blonde, ladybug themed superhero hid a blush under his mask. What the hell was this girl trying to pull? “Flattering will get you nowhere.”

“Aww, does my flirting bug you, mon cher?”

Felix growled as his brother snickered in the background, “Yes. Now tell us what you’re doing here, mouse girl.”

The mouse themed girl hummed and smiled, “To join your team of course.” She held a hand out to Mister Bug, “I’m Multimouse, but I wouldn’t mind if you called me ‘ma souris’.” She smirked at the bug causing him to expose his blush slightly.

“Multimouse is fine.” Mister Bug shook the girl’s hand quickly then quickly crossed his arms. Just then, a loud bomb came from across the city with a loud cry of citizens and what the heroes could probably assume, the next akumatized victim.

“Well miss mouse, I guess we’ll see if you really have what it takes to be a superhero.” Chat smirked at the girl.

“Ha! Don’t make me laugh Kitty. I got this.” Chat blushed slightly at her nickname. “Let’s do this.” The heroes jumped off the rooftop and made their way to the villain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m telling you, Marinette! They have to be related! They both have blonde hair, green eyes and their facial features are almost identical.” Alya ranted to the blue haired girl who giggled in response.

“There’s no way Alya.” Marinette rested her face onto her palm as the two sat in their regular classroom seats, “Mister Bug is so much more handsomer than Chat Noir.” The girl sighed dreamily.

Alya raised an eyebrow to the girl and smirked, “Oh...I see what’s going on here.”

Marinette sat up and looked to her friend, “Huh?”

The brunette girl leaned in closer and squinted her eyes at the girl, “You have a crush on Mister Bug, don’t you?”

“What!? No!?” Marinette blushed deep red and attempted to hide it with her hands.

“Hey Marinette, Hey Alya.” Adrien smiled to the girls as him and his brother walked inside the classroom and sat in their seats, in front of the girls.

“Oh hey guys.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Adrien turned his body to face the girls.

“Oh nothing. Just about Marinette’s huge crush on Mister Bug.” Felix tensed up a bit and held back a slight blush. Adrien widen his eyes a bit, looking over to Marinette.

“Alya~” The noirette girl gripped at her best friends arm.

“Ooh. I pegged Chat Noir as more of your type, Marinette.” Adrien chuckled.

Marinette pondered for a bit then spoke, “Chat Noir is cool and all but there’s just something about Mister Bug that’s so intriguing.” The girl sighed dreamily again, only to be brought out of her trance by a smirking duo that was Adrien and Alya. “Err. I mean. Uhh, he’s just super cool but I doubt he’ll ever notice me.” Marinette slouched in her seat and sighed.

Adrien laughed at the girl as Felix continued to keep to himself, trying so very hard to not listen into their conversation, “Anything can happen.” The boy shrugged and turned back around as the teacher walked in, starting the class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is great, Felix!” Adrien was shouting from his bed as Felix laid on his brother’s couch, reading a book. “Marinette has a crush on you!”

The older brother sighed and put down his book, “Adrien, what makes you think that I reciprocate Marinette’s feelings?”

“Oh don’t give me that bullshit.” Adrien stood up and stood at the other end of the couch, glaring at his brother, “You’re practically a blushing mess when you’re around her.”

Felix groaned and went back to reading his book, “So?”

“You’re not one to get flustered easily, Felix.”

The older green eyed boy looked to his brother, “Okay. So I have feelings towards the girl. She doesn’t have a crush on me. She has a crush on Mister Bug.”

“But you are Mister Bug.”

“Mister Bug is only a little bit of me. I’m Felix the rest of the time.” Felix stood up and walked towards the window.

“So why don’t you ask her out on a date? You could show her the other side of you then.”

Felix turned to his brother and crossed his arms, “I’ll ask Marinette out when you get the guts to ask out Multimouse.”

Adrien gulped and blushed at the thought of the little mouse, “I-I can’t do that.”

“And why not?”

“I-I’m afraid of being rejected. It’s obvious she likes you more.”

“I have no feelings towards her, Adrien.”

“Still…”

Felix sighed and shook his head, “Looks like were back at square one.” Adrien only groaned in response.

Oh man. If only these boys knew what kind of trouble they were putting each other in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot! I really like this story arc so I will probably be making a story out of it soon!


End file.
